Substantial effort has been put forth on the development of new and more sustainable energy supplies, as well as efforts to increase energy efficiency of existing energy consumption systems. An example of an energy consumption system is the heating and cooling system of an enclosure such as a home or building. Heating and cooling can account for a large percentage of the energy use in a typical home, making it a significant energy expense. Heating and cooling systems can realize greater efficiency by improving physical aspects of the system (e.g., higher efficiency furnace) and enclosure (e.g., more or better insulation). Substantial increases in energy efficiency can also be achieved through enhanced thermostat control of the heating and cooling system.
Despite advances in thermostat control of heating and cooling systems, some systems suffer from various conditions that affect a heating and cooling system's ability to operative efficiently and provide adequate comfort to occupants. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods that can detect such conditions and take steps for corrective action.